Tomorrow Doesn't Matter
by samijewell
Summary: Remus and Tonks bring Teddy home. Crappy summary, I know. R&R! ONESHOT fluff


**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we were JKR? Sadly, I am not.**

I woke up to Remus looking even paler than after his worst transformation. He was sitting across the St. Mungo's with his head in his hands. My heart dropped. God, I hoped he wasn't going through his "this should never have happened" moods. Then I remembered what did happen.

"Oh!" I said with a little surprise. Remus looked up then and after a moment that lasted a lifetime, smiled tenderly.

"Teddy is with your mother," he said in response to my questioning look. He crossed the floor and sat on the end of my bed. "The Healers figured you could use some rest. Our boy does have some set of lungs on him." And then he did the last thing I expected; he chuckled. I could already see pride blooming on his face. I visibly relaxed; maybe things would be ok after all. "I was worried about Dora," he said quietly. "That Trainee Healer gave you a little too much Sleeping Draught it seems." I heard just a hint of underlying anger in his voice. "You know, I'm surprised at you." I gave him another questioning look. "I expected to be bombarded with questions about him as soon as you woke up."

I laced my fingers through his and without looking up said, "Well, actually, I was afraid you had slipped into one of your…moods." Remus scooted over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Dora," he said rather sternly, "This is one of the happiest days of my life." I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing at the contrast between hi s tone and his words. Remus picked up on it quickly and laughed too. "Seriously, Dora. Our son is just…magnificent…" he finished lamely. I had never seen him at a loss for words.

"Well then aren't you going to tell me all about him? Better yet, where are the bloody Healers? I'm perfectly fine; I want to see him."

Remus laughed, "There's the energy and inquisition I was looking for. I'll go find Healer Mithra so we can get our Teddy in here." I loved the way he said "our Teddy." Love and motherhood was already turning me sentimental. I let out a very unladylike snort when I thought of what Mad-Eye would have said at that.

Healer Mithra, followed by the Trainee Healer Byron, who looked a little frightened and who kept glancing over his shoulder nervously, came in the room then. They were followed by Remus and I understood the Trainee's fear; Remus could be positively terrifying when he wanted too, but I suppose that's the werewolf in him.

"Oh just ignore him," I told the Trainee, who looked a little startled, "that's what I do." I winked. "He's really a big softie; wouldn't hurt a fly." The Trainee looked unconvinced.

"Err…Mrs. Lupin, I…"

"Please, call me Dora," I said firmly. (Although I still got a thrill from being called Mrs. Lupin.)

"Ok...er Dora then, I am terribly sorry about the Sleeping Draught…"

"Sorry? You are _terribly sorry_? You could've put my wife into an irreversible coma." His low tone was even worse than if he had yelled. Even I got the chills and I knew _I_ was completely safe.

"Remus, come on now. No harm done dear," said the matronly Healer. Remus had told me before Teddy was born that Healer Mithra had been something sort of a mother figure to Remus after Hogwarts. He gained control over his emotions quickly and lowered his wand, which had been pointed in Byron's face.

"You're right, of course," he said, "My apologies," he added stiffly.

"Well Dora, I think you're patched up well and good. Shall we bring in your son then?" I nodded, feeling a little fear and nervousness for the first time. What if I dropped him? We all know I'm so clumsy I can't walk across a flat surface without falling. What if he didn't like me? I felt panic threatening to overcome.

"Breathe, love. You'll be fine. And you will be the BEST mother anyone could hope for," Remus whispered in my ear. He always knew what to say. He was my strength, my rock in these uncertain times. Just then my mother walked in holding my son. I never in my wildest dreams thought this would happen for me. She handed me my son, and everything fell in to place. None of my worries mattered anymore. It almost didn't matter that we could all die tomorrow. It almost didn't matter that Voldemort could take control any day now. It almost didn't matter that my father would never get to meet his first grandchild. Almost; but that wasn't going to bother me now. All that really mattered was the love of my life was by my side and our little violet-haired…wait…violet-haired?

"Erm…wasn't his hair brown earlier?" My mother and Remus laughed.

"Apparently he has inherited your talent Dora," said Remus

"Oh yes, I lost count of how many times his hair color has changed in the last hour. Turquoise seems to be his favorite," replied my mother. I hadn't seen her this happy since before dad went on the run. She left shortly after. She made up some excuse about cleaning in order to give us some time alone. As if mother couldn't have accomplished that in two seconds with her wand.

"I wish James, Lily and Sirius were here," Remus said quietly. I was a little surprised. He never mentioned his best friends if he could help it.

"You know they are watching Rem. And I'm sure they are probably laughing over all the diapers you are going to have to change."

Remus smiled, "I'm sure. They would also kick me for waiting so long to be with you. Every time I saw Sirius at Grimmauld Place he always asked me if I had snogged you yet."

I laughed. "I'm just glad you are here now. By the way, when can we leave? I feel a little trapped here. I want to be up, moving, and showing off my son of course."

"OUR son," he said and kissed me. "I think we can leave whenever you want. Healer Mithra already took care of everything."

"Brilliant. I can't wait to tell everyone. It all sort of happened too fast to let anyone know properly."

"Oh...erm…," Remus looked guilty. "I sort of already may have told a few people…," he trailed off when he saw the look on my face. "Maybe we should wait to talk till we get home." I glared at him. As soon as we arrived within the protective charms of my mother's house, I rounded on him.

"Now Remus, perhaps you should _explain_ yourself."

"Well love, I was just so excited… and…well I went to Bill and Fleur's cottage…"

"There's more; I can tell. Spit it out already," but my anger was already fading; stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there, and I sort of asked Harry to be godfather." My anger completely disappeared then, replaced by more of that sentimental rubbish I was feeling at St. Mungo's.

"Oh. Well Harry _is_ the perfect choice I suppose. I wouldn't have it any other way," Remus still looked at me warily, like he thought I was going to blow up again. "Honestly Rem, it's ok." I snorted, "Aren't you supposed to be the big bad werewolf anyway?" I leaned over and kissed him, careful not to squish Teddy. Remus had stiffened a little after my comment but relaxed quickly. He was still getting used to my jokes about his "furry little problem" as James and Sirius had called it.

"Let me hold our son," he said. The love on his face was already evident. I laughed as I handed Teddy over. No matter what happened tomorrow, we would always have carefree moments like these.

**AN: My first fanfic! Please R&R! thanks!**


End file.
